1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to querying a database of geofences, with each geofence in the database being associated with a plurality of geographic designators, wherein each of the plurality of the geographic designators is associated with an IP address.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Systems, methods, and devices for creating databases of land are well-known in the prior art. It is also known to have an IP address associated with a general location, such as a city or zip code. Furthermore, location-based beacon technologies have entered the mass markets providing geo-location and enabling of portable wireless devices for venue and in-store customer marketing, sales and CRM services. Real estate ownership and the management of business services within the constraints of the business space, like a mall or convention center, has become open game for outside competitive customer poaching and other kinds of interference. Furthermore, geo-fencing could address other contentious applications and their use, such as texting while driving. Ubiquitous smartphone usage and location based mobile marketing and communication have become prevalent in today's society. With 1.75 billion smartphone users in 2014 and 85% of the top 100 retailers estimated to be using beacon technology by 2016, opportunities for determining the interactions of the smartphones, beacons, and the Internet generally within defined spaces are numerous.
Exemplary US patent documents in the prior art include:
US Pub. No. 2015/0031398 for “Zone-Based Information Linking Systems and Methods” by Rahnama, filed Jul. 29, 2015 and published Jan. 29, 2015, describes a method of linking to a geo-fenced zone, the method comprising: configuring a device to operate as a document processing engine according to zone address identification rules; obtaining, by the document processing engine, a digital document; identifying, by the document processing engine, at least one zone address token in the digital document according to the zone address identification rules; resolving the at least one zone address token to a network address related to a target zone; and enabling the device to link communicatively to the target zone according to the network address.
US Pub. No. 2002/0035432 for “Method and system for spatially indexing land” by Kubica, filed Jun. 8, 2001 and published May 31, 2007, describes a method of spatially indexing land by selecting a parcel (100) of land and extending its boundaries (110) to include a portion of adjacent streets (125) and alleys (122) to define a cell (150). A unique identifier is assigned to the cell as well as a reference point (170) within the cell (150). The reference point has a known location in a global referencing system. An internet address is assigned to the cell which identifies its location, such as the location of the reference point within the cell. This information and other data associated with the cell is then stored in an OX Spatial Index database and includes the street address for the cell and other relevant information such as owner, what type building if any is on the property, location of utility lines, etc. A Spatial Internet Address which includes the geographic location of the cell is assigned for each cell and this information is also stored in the index. The index thereby created can be used for various applications such as determining a user's location and locating geographically relevant information by searching the index and connecting to websites associated with the user's vicinity.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,920,129 for “Geo-spatial internet protocol addressing” by Preston, filed Nov. 30, 2000 and issued Jul. 19, 2005, describes conversion of latitude and longitude to an addressing scheme that supports current TCP/IP (Ipv4) and future addressing (Ipv6/Ipng) requirements. More specifically, it allows a decentralization of the unicast point to a device on the hosted network. Geographical Internet Protocol (geoIP) addressing will facilitate anycast routing schemes in which the nearest node has a statically assigned geoIP. Geo-routing and network management become a function of the geoIP address.
U.S. Pat. No. 8,812,027 for “Geo-fence entry and exit notification system” by Obermeyer, filed Aug. 15, 2012 and issued Aug. 19, 2014, describes a method for determining when a mobile communications device has crossed a geo-fence. The method comprises (a) providing a mobile communications device (209) equipped with an operating system and having a location detection application resident thereon, wherein the mobile communications device is in communication with a server (211) over a network (203), and wherein the server maintains a geo-fence database (213); (b) receiving, from the operating system, a notification that (i) the location of the mobile communications device has changed by an amount that exceeds a predetermined threshold, or (ii) that a period of time has passed; (c) querying the operating system for a data set comprising the general location of the mobile communications device and the corresponding location accuracy; (d) transmitting the data set to the server; and (e) receiving from the server, in response, a set of geo-fences (205) proximal to the general location.
U.S. Pat. No. 8,837,363 for “Server for updating location beacon database” by Jones, filed Sep. 6, 2011 and issued Sep. 16, 2014, describes a location beacon database and server, method of building location beacon database, and location based service using same. Wi-Fi access points are located in a target geographical area to build a reference database of locations of Wi-Fi access points. At least one vehicle is deployed including at least one scanning device having a GPS device and a Wi-Fi radio device and including a Wi-Fi antenna system. The target area is traversed in a programmatic route to reduce arterial bias. The programmatic route includes substantially all drivable streets in the target geographical area and solves an Eulerian cycle problem of a graph represented by said drivable streets. While traversing the target area, Wi-Fi identity information and GPS location information is detected. The location information is used to reverse triangulate the position of the detected Wi-Fi access point; and the position of the detected access point is recorded in a reference database.
U.S. Pat. No. 8,892,460 for “Cell-allocation in location-selective information provision systems” by Golden, et al., filed Aug. 29, 2014 and issued Nov. 18, 2014, describes system and methods for allocating cells within a virtual grid to content providers according to various priority and selection schemes are used to target content delivery to information playback devices in a geographically and/or application selective manner. The priority schemes, geographical selectivity, and application selectivity of the system and methods of the invention allow a content provider to specifically target a desired demographic with high cost efficiency and flexibility.
US Pub. No. 2014/0171013 for “Monitoring a mobile device en route to destination” by Varoglu, filed Dec. 17, 2012 and published Jun. 19, 2014, describes a system, method and apparatus are disclosed for monitoring a mobile device en route to a destination. A user of a monitored device specifies geo-fence regions along a route to the destination. Entry and exit of regions triggers the sending of event notifications to a monitoring device. Event notifications may be sent if an estimated time of arrival changes due to delay. Event notifications may be sent if the monitored device deviates from a planned route by a threshold distance. Event notifications may be sent through a direct communication link between the monitored device and monitoring device or through a location-based service.
U.S. Pat. No. 8,634,804 for “Devices, systems, and methods for location based billing” by McNamara, filed Dec. 7, 2009, and issued Jan. 21, 2014, describes devices, systems and methods are disclosed which relate to billing users of a telecommunication network. A billing server is in communication with a geo-fence database. The geo-fence database contains a plurality of geo-fences. Some geo-fences are associated with a single mobile communication devices, such as a home geo-fence, work geo-fence, etc., while other geo-fences are global, such as a stadium geo-fence, toll geo-fence, etc. When a mobile communication device enters the perimeter of a geo-fence, a billing server changes the billing rate at which connections are billed to the user account or bills another user account. The mobile communication device may send a ticket code to the billing server for a reduced billing rate while within a geo-fence. If a mobile communication device enters a toll geo-fence, then the billing server charges the user account for the toll.